Firestorm (Injustice)
Firestorm is a supporting character of the 2017 video game, Injustice 2. History Firestorm, alongside Blue Beetle, were asked by Batman to be a final line of defense of the imprisoned Superman should the Regime remnants attempt to free him, with their role being more essential due to Brainiac's invasion. After Brainiac initiates the second phase of his plan, Jason is arguing with Jaime over Batman not considering them important in the face of Brainiac's invasion. Dr. Stein tells Jason to take in the bigger picture and remember that he hasn't mastered his powers yet, with Jaime outlining a possibility of the Scarab and the Firestorm Matrix, when used against Brainiac, destroying the world. Angry, Jason tells them to listen to themselves, reminding them that they are badasses, and that "badasses belong on the front lines." Dr. Stein states that they are on the front lines, stating Brainiac's invasion a "crisis," but both Superman and Brainiac's destruction an "apocalypse," with Jaime summarizing that they are in between a crisis and an apocalypse, and Jason readily agreeing to this point. When the prison facility begins to shake due to Black Adam and Wonder Woman's assault, Dr. Stein suggests to Jason that they fuse, and the two become Firestorm. Blue Beetle and Firestorm eventually rush off to defend the power center, as the entire defense system is linked to it, allowing Superman to escape should it shut down. Firestorm and Blue Beetle arrive at the power center to witness Black Adam attempting to shut down the generators. As Firestorm is attempting to make a plan, Black Adam detects their presence, and states that they will die there. Depending on the player, Firestorm engages Black Adam, who wonders what "magic" Firestorm is using, to which Firestorm affirms is science. Black Adam then states that Firestorm may have two minds, but he has the wisdom of a god, and the two fight. Alternatively, Firestorm goes to restart the generators while Blue Beetle fights Black Adam. Regardless on the choice, Black Adam is defeated, and the two heroes meet again. Firestorm suggests that they go back to lock down Superman, but the two are confronted by Damian, who comments on Batman's standards dropping and their desperation to impress Batman, considering that he's weak. Depending on the player, Firestorm can engage Damian or alternatively flies off to secure Superman. Firestorm and Blue Beetle later eavesdrop on Kara and Superman's reunion, showing shock over another Kryptonian. As Kara files off, Blue Beetle expresses his doubts, but Firestorm tells him that she's not out of their league, and asks him what happened to his confidence. When Blue Beetle states that "Kryptonians happened," Firestorm reminds him that Batman is counting on them. Firestorm confronts Cyborg, who had just knocked Blue Beetle out, by asking him of his melting point before firing a blast toward him, which Cyborg deflects back with an energy shield. Eventually, the red solar energy generators shut down, and Firestorm tells Blue Beetle that they need to reactivate them. Depending on the player, Firestorm confronts Cyborg once more, reminding him of his former status of a Teen Titan and telling him that he'd never thought of being his prison guard, and Cyborg acknowledging how long ago that was and that he was no longer a prisoner. Alternatively, Firestorm attempts to restart the generators while Blue Beetle fights Cyborg. The two heroes are successful in their goals, and Superman remains contained. When Superman attempts to convince the two to release him, Firestorm states that Batman asked for help as opposed to drafting them. Kara then restrains Firestorm and warns him to stay away, and throws him downward. However, Firestorm reveals that Dr. Stein had an emergency plan for Kryptonians, and begins to summon fire fueled by kryptonite, which starts to weaken Kara. When Kara cries out that he was as bad as Wonder Woman and Black Adam had said, Firestorm asks for her to surrender, and then he'll stop. However, he is attacked by a determined Kara, and ceases to continue weakening her. Depending on the player, Firestorm will fight Kara directly or Wonder Woman off-screen. After Kara/Wonder Woman is defeated, Firestorm rejoins Blue Beetle. However, Wonder Woman returns, who is joined by Black Adam, Cyborg, Damian, and Kara to attack the two. Firestorm then receives a suggestion from Dr. Stein, and is shocked about the implications of it. He attempts to dissuade him, but eventually realizes that there is no other option. Firestorm proceeds to gather a massive amount of energy, and confirms Blue Beetle's suspicion of nuking the facility, stating that it's the only way. He then threatens the opposing side to leave, or they'll "get helluva lot worse than a sunburn." When Wonder Woman asks if he'd rather blow up Metropolis than release Superman, Firestorm responds that he'll save the Earth, provoking the Amazon to attack him. However, she is disarmed by Batman, who orders Firestorm to stand down. Firestorm shows visible shock among the others when Batman frees Superman. Firestorm is present in the meeting between both factions, and later joins Batman in a side conversation, private due to Firestorm summoning flames to obscure the conversation. Firestorm attempts to apologize for his actions at the prison, but Batman cuts him off by calling it reckless, and telling him to never pull something similar ever again. However, he tells Firestorm to make it up by undertaking another mission discreetly. Because only Batman rejoins the meeting, it is assumed that Firestorm left immediately for the mission. Trivia *If Scarecrow is Firestorm's opponent, he will make Wizard of Oz puns, either by Jason's choice "I'll going to send you over the rainbow" or Stein's "How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" Navigation Category:Male Category:DC Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Wise Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Dissociative Category:Neutral Good Category:Wrathful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Defectors Category:Protector of Innocence